Grail Knight
Grail Knights were among the most devastating cavalry in the Old World, living saints infused with the power of their patron God, the first being the revered Grail Companions of legend. Overview Considered the ultimate human warrior, a Grail Knight is a successful Questing Knight who has fulfilled his quest. He must slay Orcs, Dragons and countless other monsters, fight duels with Chaos Knights and resist all manner of worldly temptations. If he is true to these challenges, he will find his way to a hidden glade and behold the Lady of the Lake, only then is he allowed to drink from the holiest of artifacts, the Grail. Upon this moment he becomes a Grail Knight, infused with part of the goddess's own power. Among the most fearsome fighters in the World, only the most skilled Blood Knights and Chaos Champions can hope to match a Grail Knight in combat. To defeat them is made harder still by the fanatical Battle Pilgrims, warriors who swarm around their living saint, slaying all who are unworthy to reach their master. Very few knights survive and fulfill the quest for the Grail, having to travel the Old World slaying the greatest of enemies and performing heroic deeds. Fewer still survive the taste, those being the purest and unblemished of knights. Grail Knights have vastly changed lives having supped from the Grail, standing taller and broader in stature than before, in battle and on campaign they can endure greater hardships than any ordinary knight as if they were of no effect. Mighty foes will look upon them with fear. When they speak their voices will be far richer than any normal man, demanding awesome authority and inspiring confidence in all who listen. They know no fear or despair. Even magic often fails to affect them at all. The power of the Grail gives them exceedingly long lifespans and all signs of age, scarring and fatigue are removed. They are blessed with enhanced strength, speed and endurance, as well as other stranger gifts. Many have been known to heal wounds and posses the gift of prophecy, others have blessed auras, which can weaken or kill those enemies deemed unholy. Weapons owned by a Grail Knight often radiate with holy light, enchanted by the power of their wielder. Riding atop the greatest of Bretonnian Warhorses, the ground around their mounts is often surrounded by a faint, glowing mist. Grail Knights need no longer pray in hopes of receiving the Blessing of the Lady, for they are ever more protected from arrows and other cowardly weapons. of Slaanesh. ]] Grail Knights are feared, esteemed, and respected throughout Bretonnia and beyond. Not even the greatest Knights of the Empire can match these living saints in combat, their enemies cut down in their droves by the righteous fury of the Lady. Each Grail Knight takes over the duties of guarding the holy sanctuaries of the Lady. These are often simple places such as Lakes or woodland groves, but all are sacred to the Grail Knights. Should a corrupted creature set foot within one of these places they will face the awesome fury of its defender, for the Grail Knight will never flee from his defence of the Lady’s land. A Grail Knight will only leave his sanctum in dire need, eschewing the luxuries of a noble life for a lifetime of service. Although many powerful nobles often decide they can best guard these places by defending the realm and so retain their titles, fiefdoms and other responsibilities. The arrival of a Grail Knight at the gates of a town or city will result in great parades, feasts and a day of rest for all workers. Desperate crowds will fill the streets, whilst the common people fight to touch the champion of the Lady and thus share in her blessing. Grail Knights command respect and awe from all listeners, lowly peasants and mighty dukes alike. It is indeed a bold or foolhardy individual who will speak against a Grail Knight, for their wrath is fearsome and terrible, and their words are those of the Lady. Even within the most remote and isolated village in the realm, people tell the tales of these paragons of earthly virtue, and of their glorious deeds in the Lady's name. To the commoners of Bretonnia, Grail Knights form a pantheon of living deities, their names spoken as a reverent mantra throughout the land, and are often worshipped in their own right. They are tireless, and know neither fear, hardship nor despair, their words and deeds immortalised forever. Some five centuries since his death, many still recount how the eyes of Riquiard of Brascard glowed with a terrible light as he slew the enemies of the Lady, while others speak of a golden aura that protects all Grail Knights from harm. Amongst the most famous of all, Laudyricus of Couronne, was believed to have been possessed of a heart so pure and noble that he was anathema to all unclean creatures and could slay them with his merest touch. Grail Knights can seem ageless, but they will eventually start to lose the luster of youth. Later generations of Grail Knights choose to live in old chapels, but new ones may be founded from time to time. These Grail Chapels become the resting places for the bones and magic weapons of these Grail Knights. Knights Errant swear on the relics kept in these Grail Chapels, and in times of peril, its weapons may be taken up in defence of the realm. Such is the power imbued into a Grail Knight, that even their corpses can be mighty weapons, many a tale can be told of a living saint protecting the weak even in death. One example is the Tomb of '''Galand, its holy aura destroying hordes of undead and filling a young mortal with enough power to kill a Blood Knight. Even the mighty Archaon himself, could barely stand within the blessed chapel of the legendary Lucus of Brilloinne, burning his flesh, eyes and mind with holy absolution. Many other fallen Grail Knights are retrieved by their loyal Battle Pilgrims and carried as Grail Reliquaes, imbuing their allies with the Lady's divine blessing and resolve. End Times During the End Times, the majority of Grail Knights remained within Bretonnia, safeguarding its holy sites as Louen Leoncoeur led his forces in defence of the Empire. Later, during the closing days of the world, the Lady was revealed to be none other than the Elven goddess of prophecy, Lileath. The goddess soon revealed the immortality of all who had supped from The Grail, resurrecting them to act as elite guardians for her daughter's new realm, known as the '''Haven. Indeed, the peasantry of Bretonnia had long believed that Grail Knights not only fought for the Lady in life, but continued to do so after death as her avenging angels. Duties }} As the greatest of Bretonnia's warriors, Grail Knights are given access to the most sacred of mounts and equipment. Many of these living saints will often band together to form elite units upon the battlefield, or to perform sacred duties and tasks. The King of Bretonnia is always a Grail Knight, for only the Lady's chosen can rule. Many Paladins and Lords are also Grail Knights, mightier than even their superhuman brethren. * Grail Guardians are the protectors of Bretonnia's holy artifacts, also serving as the elite bodyguard of the Fay Enchantress herself. They are chosen from the some of the most powerful and loyal of Grail Knights, never leaving her side in battle. * Royal Pegasus Knights are greater than regular Pegasus Knights in every way, these are Grail Knights trusted with the most powerful and noble of Pegasi, acting as devastating aerial fighters who bring holy wrath from above. * Royal Hippogryph Knights are the best of Louen Leoncoeur's aerial forces, these are Grail Knights mounted atop ferocious Hippogryphs, an unstoppable force, combining superhuman skill with bestial fury. These elite units destroy enemies with giant talon and blessed lance, causing fear and panic in their wake. * Hermit Knights are often ageing protectors. Grail Knights can seem almost immortal, but they will eventually start to age and die, those who are near the end of their extended lifespan often live as "Hermit Knights", guarding Grail Chapels with their very lives. It is the Hermit Knights who allow the ancient weapons of their Chapels to be taken up in times of need, and they who offer advice and wisdom to those knights who still seek the Grail. The first and greatest of these knights was Corduin, one of the legendary Grail Companions The most renowned of these ageing heroes still living is the Hermit Knight of Malmont. Heraldry Grail Knights have acheived the Grail Quest and drunk from the Grail. They have therefore earned the right to dispaly the image of the Grail upon their shields and superimposed upon their heraldry. They may even adopt the Grail as a helmet crest. This emblem is worn in addition to the knight's other heraldry or achievements. A Grail Knight will often have the most magnificent heraldry of all knights, bearing the colours of his Errantry, the blazon of his Errand of Knighthood, the Fleur de Lys of his Grail Quest and the blazon of the Grail itself. The Grail emblem has no standard form, but can be depicted however it appeared to the knight. There are thus many different versions of the Grail emblem, but it is impossible to confuse with any other blazon. Men across Bretonnia are also expected to memorise the individual heraldries of every living Grail Knight. Famous Grail Knights * King Louen Leoncoeur '- King of Bretonnia and a mighty warrior. Considered to be one of the greatest rulers in the world since Sigmar and Gilles le Breton. Became one of the Lady's vassals after his death during the end times. * '''King Louis the Righteous '- Legendary victor of the Arabyan Crusades and slayer of the Red Duke. * 'King Charlen '- Ruler of Bretonnia who fought in the Siege of Couronne and started the lands longest Errantry War. * '''King Gaston de Beau Geste - Became king of Bretonnia for his actions during the Affair of the False Grail. * Lord Calard of Garamont '''- A famed Grail Knight renowned for slaying the powerful vampire, Duke Merovech of Mousillon, matching the immortal Gilles le Breton in combat, banishing Drycha and saving Bretonnia from an army of undeath. * '''Duke Tancred II '-' 'Ruler of Quenelles and Grail Knight known for defeating the army of Heinrich Kemmler and Krell at La Maisontaal. * '''Duke Bohemond Beastslayer '- Ruler of Bastonne, a mighty warrior renowned for slaying monsters. * '''Sir Amalric of Gaudaron '- '''T'he '''Bane of the Undead. * Reolus '- Hero of Quenelles and sublime swordsman. * 'Agravain de Beau Quest '- '''F'amed for defeating a treacherous army of Wood Elves and slaying their prince. * '''Baron Aloys de Montjoie - A Baron of Quenelles who fought alongside Agravain. * Tristan de la Tour - Took part in the destruction of the Dread King. * Viscount d’Alembençon '- Was the Viscount of Couronne who defeated the Empire's greatest swordsman in single combat. * 'Galeron and Joinville - A''' pair of Questing Knights who supped from The Grail after slaying an entire horde of Beastmen. * 'Baron Lucus d'Brilloinne '-''' 'Beloved knight and hero. * 'Henri le Massif '- Champion of the Chevaliers de Lyonesse. * 'Sir Dagobert the Thrice-Blessed '''- An ageing hero who became a blessed Grail Reliquae. * '''Sir [[Alaron the Intrepid|'Alaron the Intrepid']]' - '''A hero of Brionne who fought against a Norscan siege. * '''The Seven of Salles '- A band of Grail Knights who travelled the Old World slaying Witches. * Sir Notker - A recently ascended Grail Knight hailing from Quenelles. * [[Sir de Raker|'Sir de Raker']] -''' A''' 'mighty hero who single-handedly ended the Tilean siege of Lovarre. * 'Gilles Ettringer '- An elderly Grail Knight who acted as the personal champion for a barony. * 'Theudric '''- Grail Knight of Carcassonne who became famed for his tragic life and heroic deeds * '''Sir [[Berenger Vaillancourt|'Berenger Vaillancourt']]' '-''' A Hermit Knight who is on a quest for revenge. * '''Duke [[Laroche d'Mousillon|'Laroche d'Mousillon']]' '- An ancient hero of Bretonnia's past. * Duke Galand d'Aquitaine - Son of the Red Duke and nephew of Louis the Righteous. * Sir Percival of Gisoreux '-' 'Bretonnia's champion in the far, mysterious land of Albion. * 'Leofric Carrard '''- A hero from Quenelles who helped the Elves defeat a Beastman incursion. * '''Baron [[Janduiá de Turín|'Janduiá de Turín']]' '- Rules over one of Bretonnia's holiest lands, his wife Jacomettá de Turín, is the only known female Grail Knight to have ever lived. * The Legendary Grail Companions '-' 'The first and greatest of the Grail Knights. * '''Baron Chlodegar '- The most widely known noble within the forests of Artois, who rules over a large fiefdom and many Grail Chapels. * 'Leon the Brave - '''Brother of the Questing Knight, Gilles de Moreaux, he famously completed his Grail Quest after only two weeks. * '''Sir Letour -' A Grail Knight who attracted a large following of Grail Pilgrims, including their fanatic leader Estrebert. * '''Sir Chroderis - Protector of the Road to Couronne, a famous pilgrimage route. * Paris de Marbleau -''' A Grail Knight re-searching for the Lady, who a young peasant girl, Ulrike Stavonnus, fell in love with. * The '''Wardens of the Shroud - A group of five Grail Knights who guard the Shroud of Gilles le Breton, a sacred artifact of Turín, Carcassonne. Gallery Ritter6.jpg|A Grail Knight charges into battle Blank+_c5660a905ae49695246b4e587fa22601.jpg|A trio of Grail Knights Gt+warhammer+fantasy+but+not+bretonnia+call+the+_fb89dee097a273a38477a4cab71cb4ad.jpg|A band of Grail Knights Wh dlc07 brt grail guardians.png|A Grail Guardian Wh_dlc07_brt_royal_pegasus_knights.png|A Royal Pegasus Knight Wh_dlc07_brt_royal_hippogryph_knights.png|A Royal Hippogryph Knight Grail Knights.jpg|6th Edition Miniatures Sources *'' Total War: Warhammer'' *'' Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (5th Edition), pgs 40-41'' * Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (6th Edition), pgs 32, 50 *'' Archaon: Lord of Chaos'' *'' Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay: Knights of the Grail, pg 104'' *'' Knights of Bretonnia (Series)'' *'' Warhammer: The End Times Compilation'' *'' Warhammer: The Red Duke, pg 430'' *'' White Dwarf: Issue 372 (Cover)'' *'' White Dwarf: Issue 262, pg 109'' *'' White Dwarf: Issue 205'' *'' White Dwarf 203, pgs 15-16'' *'' White Dwarf 300, pgs 69-70'' * Warhammer Quest - Bretonnian Knight es:Caballeros_del_Grial Category:Bretonnian Military Category:Cult of the Lady Category:Grail Knights Category:G Category:K